Anything, Always
by remuslives23
Summary: When Remus tires of Sirius' constant bickering with Snape, Sirius resorts to an old romantic cliche to keep him happy. Smutty and fluffy - something for everyone. Slash. SB/RL


_Hiya! Well, this is one of the promised Christmas one shots (I'll post one a week until Christmas). This was written for_** _aras_fixation_**_ for Live Journals's** r_s small gifts exchange. **Her prompt was: "Remus and Sirius share a luxurious bubble bath with candle light and sex".  
Thanks to **werewolfsfan** for Beta-ing, and **DragonDi** for telling me it wasn't shite and pointing out the dodgy bits!  
__Hope you all like it!_

_WARNING: Bubble bath boysex - sigh._

_Disclaimer: THIS is how Remus and Sirius spent their days at Grimmauld Place in my copy of JKR's book. What? Didn't YOUR version of OOTP include these pages? Er, perhaps I was reading between the lines then._

* * *

Anything, Always

Two days before Christmas, Remus Lupin tapped his wand on the dark wood of the front door of Grimmauld Place, listening as the magical locks grated and groaned to allow him entry. As he pushed open the heavy door, he heard voices - muffled, but unmistakably angry. Curious, he quickly hung his coat then made his way down the dim hall to the kitchen, the voices becoming louder and the words clearer as he got closer and he sighed, muttering aloud:

'Bloody Snape.'

He pushed open the swinging kitchen door and saw Alastor Moody sipping from his silver flask as he watched an upstanding Sirius Black and Severus Snape trade loud insults across the dining room table. The scarred man smirked when he caught sight of Remus and raised his flask in greeting.

'What's going on?' Remus mouthed and Alastor shrugged as if to say, 'Do they need a reason?'

Remus tuned in to the loud argument and quickly understood.

'You have no idea of what you are talking about, Black. The boy is simply ludicrously thick - not unlike his father…'

'Perhaps it's his teacher who is inept. Don't blame your student for your inadequacies, Snape.'

'Sirius…'

Remus tried to break in, but neither brunette even acknowledged his presence. He sighed and decided to take Moody's lead, sitting down to listen to the old foes spit increasingly poisonous bile at each other. He wondered where the houseful of holiday guests were and assumed they had gone into hiding, fearful of becoming collateral damage from the war that was raging.

'_Tis the season to be jolly? My arse it is._

It wasn't until a minute or two later that the argument turned away from the topic of Sirius' godson, Harry and the way Snape treated him during lessons, to disintegrate into much more personal and vicious taunts.

'…want an old, ragged fairy like yourself? Any wonder he's always accepting missions to get himself away from your miserable visage?'

'Don't you fucking _dare_ bring Remus into this!'

'Don't you ever wonder what he's doing out in the packs? During the full moon, it must be hard for him to control his _animal urges_…'

Anger rushed through Remus and he stood up fast, his chair clattering to the ground as he slammed his fist into the table. Both men started at the noise and noticed him for the first time. Remus' voice was cold and controlled as he enunciated clearly.

'Get out, Severus.'

'Lupin…'

'Get. Out. Now. While I am still controlling my _animal urges_.'

Moody snorted and Severus looked livid, but in the face of Remus' uncharacteristic anger, he cut his losses and stalked out of the room, disappearing in a flourish of black cloth.

Sirius smirked. 'Fucking bastard.'

'And you're no fucking better!'

Sirius appeared taken aback as Remus turned to glare furiously at him, and Moody's amusement faded as he realized he was now caught in the middle of a lovers' quarrel. He stood and mumbled a quick farewell, edging around the other men hastily and following Snape out the door.

'Moony…'

'Don't '_Moony__'_ me. Why must you do this every time, Sirius? When are you going to grow up?'

'Remus…'

'As if it isn't bad enough that you taunt each other like school boys…'

'Rem…'

'But you insist on dragging Harry and I into your squabbles.'

'He…'

'If you can't manage to control yourself for the sake of being a mature adult, at least consider that hearing Snape screaming jibes about our love life is not the ideal way for Harry to find out we are together.'

Sirius opened his mouth but snapped it shut again. He seemed to deflate and sank into a chair, running his tattooed hands through matted hair.

'You…you're right. I just…he _baits _me…'

'Stop making excuses, Sirius.'

Most of his anger had abated and now Remus just felt resigned, and more drained than he had in a long time.

'You know what Snape is like; you could choose to walk away, but you don't. You have to pick your battles, Sirius. Every time you antagonise him you risk exposing our relationship before Harry is ready to know and I refuse to be the one to cause a rift between the two of you.'

He sighed unhappily. 'To win against Snape might mean you lose Harry and I, Sirius.'

Sirius looked up, face pained, but Remus had already spun on his heel and left to lock himself in his room.

* * *

That afternoon, Sirius decided to risk Remus' wrath and knocked softly on his bedroom door. The other guests of Grimmauld Place had all gone out to visit Arthur Weasley in St. Mungo's - Remus declining Molly's invitation to join them, claiming a headache, and Sirius chose to take advantage of the empty house.

'Who is it?'

Sirius said softly, 'It's me. Please let me in, Remus.'

For many long moments, he thought Remus would ignore him, but then the door cracked open and a stony faced Remus stared out at him.

'What is it?'

'I'm sorry.'

'I know. You're always sorry.'

Remus shifted, the door closing, but Sirius stopped it before it could shut completely. 'Remus…'

'Sirius, don't. I'm just…tired. Tired of all the animosity between the two of you. He's on our side yet you still can't put aside childhood resentments - not even after I begged you to.'

Remus looked more sorrowful than Sirius had seen him for a long time and Sirius' stomach twisted with guilt and regret as his lover whispered:

'There was a time you said you'd do anything for me, Sirius.'

Before Sirius could catch the breath that had rushed from his lungs at Remus' quiet words, the door had shut again.

* * *

Sirius knocked decisively on Remus' door an hour later. Determined to make up for his misbehaviour, he knocked again when his first attempt was ignored, continuing to rap his knuckles against the wood until they were getting sore, and Remus finally flung it open. The werewolf glared at Sirius, obviously annoyed.

'You are incredibly irritating.'

'That's what you love most about me.'

'No. What I love most about you is your ability to forgive and forget.'

'Very funny, Moony. I am here to apologise yet again for my childish behaviour.'

'And yet again, I will tell you that I've heard it all before. Actions speak louder than words, Sirius.'

'Yes, they do.'

Sirius reached out and wrapped his hand around Remus' wrist and tugged gently.

'Come with me. Let me show you how sorry I am.'

'I'm really not in the mood for…'

'Please, Remus. Give me a chance to apologise properly.'

He tried to pull out the old 'puppy dog eyes' (although feeling slightly pathetic that he was resorting to this tactic at the ripe old age of thirty six), but it must have been marginally successful as Remus allowed himself to be dragged out of his room and down the hall to Sirius' private bathroom.

It had once been his parents' bathroom and Sirius had kept it locked - until now. Remus let out a little gasp as they entered the room. Candles were scattered around the room and floating through the air, their flickering light making shadows dance across the walls and the scent of vanilla and rose filled the air. The bath had been magically enlarged so it was big enough for two people, and white, fluffy bubbles were piled high. A bottle of mead and a glass sat next to the tub and a wizarding wireless sat in the corner, soft music adding to the tranquil, warm atmosphere.

'Do you like it?'

Remus swallowed hard then nodded, unable to trust his voice. It had been a long time since anyone had made such a romantic gesture towards him and he was touched.

'Well, get in before the water gets cold. Call me if you need anything.'

Remus turned around with a puzzled frown.

'You're not joining me?'

Sirius smiled. 'The single wine glass should have tipped a smart man like you off, Moony. You're exhausted. Enjoy the bath.'

He took a step back, but was stopped by Remus' hand on his arm.

'Join me.'

Sirius' smile widened and he moved until his body was brushing feather light against Remus'.

'Is that an order, Professor Lupin?'

Remus grinned, tilting his head and leaning in until his lips were just millimetres from the other man's.

'If that's what it takes.'

'You know I love it when you're all demanding.'

Remus face lit up as his smile broadened and he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss Sirius, letting it linger as his fingers shifted to the buttons of the brunette's shirt.

Their clothes fell to the floor piece by piece, hands sliding slowly over skin as it was revealed, each touch arousing their senses. The kiss deepened as they stepped out of their underwear, bodies pressing together so tightly not even air could slip between them. Remus tangled his hands in Sirius' ebony hair, tugging lightly until their mouths were pulled apart and Sirius' throat exposed. He lowered his mouth to the other man's larynx, dragging his lips from the hollow of his throat to his stubbled chin, taking the bony protrusion into his mouth and biting gently. He felt Sirius smile and released him, stepping back and into the bath.

He sank down into the tub, a little contented groan escaping as the warmth of the water seeped into his tired bones and soothed his aching muscles. Gods, he'd needed this - and Sirius had known that he needed it. He always knew.

'_This _is why I love you,' Remus murmured and Sirius smiled. He got into the bath and the men spending a few moments arranging themselves, Remus parting his legs so Sirius could sit between them and lean back against his chest.

Remus put an arm over the lip of the tub, reaching for the bottle of mead. He popped the cork and decided to forgo the glass, drinking directly from the bottle then passing it to Sirius, who drank deeply. They handed the bottle back and forth for several minutes, talking a little, mostly just enjoying the rare time alone.

Soon, hands began to move, stroking, caressing, teasing. Remus brushed damp, dark hair aside with a finger then pressed his lips to the place where neck met shoulder, nipping at the skin and drawing a moan from Sirius.

Hot, open mouthed kisses were trailed along the cord of Sirius' neck to just below his ear, then Remus took the earlobe between his teeth. A louder groan rent the air and Remus smirked to himself. He slid a hand around Sirius' torso, tweaking a nipple sharply then running the hand down his sternum, over his stomach - revelling in the reaction of the other man's body as the muscles there tightened. Sirius gasped as the long fingers closed around his erection and pumped slowly.

'Gods, Remus,' Sirius breathed, his head falling back onto the werewolf's shoulder.

He twisted around, kissing the slightly rough skin of Remus' jaw, grey eyes closing as that hand continued to move on him. Remus' other hand travelled the same path as the first then slid between the Animagus' legs to cup his balls. Remus squeezed them carefully - just the way he knew Sirius liked - then his hand shifted lower, massaging the sensitive perineum until Sirius was whimpering, rocking his hips as he tried to encourage his lover to touch him where he most needed him to. Smiling wickedly, Remus finally slid his fingers inside his lover, feeling Sirius' fingers tighten almost painfully on his thighs as he hissed his pleasure.

* * *

Sirius felt himself getting closer to his release and reached down to grasp Remus' wrists, stopping his hands' motions. He clutched the edges of the tub and raised himself out of the water.

'Scoot down, love.'

Remus exhaled sharply when comprehension hit and he quickly moved so he was laying a little lower in the water. He reached out and grasped Sirius' hips and the brunette closed his eyes as he sank down onto Remus' long erection. Both men let out long, satisfied breaths as Remus filled Sirius, still for a moment as they savoured their union.

'Perfect fit,' Remus murmured against Sirius' shoulder and the other man grunted an agreement before he raised himself until Remus nearly slipped completely out of his body, then impaled himself once more.

They moved slowly at first, a languid rhythm with the water lapping gently at their bodies. As desire and need grew, their movements became more hurried, more urgent and their breathing was loud and ragged in the air. Using his legs for leverage, Sirius shifted a hand to his shaft, timing his hand's motion to match the pace of Remus' body thrusting in and out of his. He was close, but when Remus gripped his hips tightly and plunged hard up into him, an almost painful burst of pleasure shot through Sirius. The Animagus cried out, his orgasm wrenched from him with such power that it made colours explode like fireworks behind his tightly clenched eyes. Remus lifted him once, twice more before he made a tortured groaning noise and hissed Sirius' name as he shuddered to a climax.

Sirius fell back against Remus' chest with a loud, dramatic groan, head lolling back onto the werewolf's shoulder. Remus kissed his jaw then his shoulder then, hands still on Sirius' hips, lifted him a little - the water helping to buoy him - so he slid limp and spent from the other man's body. Sirius took a deep breath and gathered his last remaining strength to twist around so he and Remus were now face to face, chest to chest, cock to cock.

'Damn! There's some life left in the old dogs yet.'

Remus chuckled, slipping his hands around his lover, stroking a hand over the curvature of his backside then squeezing the flesh lightly. Sirius smiled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Remus' neck. They were quiet for long minutes, hands and lips lazily tasting and touching in the afterglow, then Sirius sighed loudly.

'They'll be home any minute.'

'Mmm.'

'Don't want to move.'

'Don't then.'

Sirius sniggered and raised his head to look Remus in the eye.

'And you think this would be a much better way for Harry to find out we're flaming queens than him overhearing Snape?'

Remus smiled reluctantly.

'Yeah, alright. We'd better get out. Water's gone cool anyway.'

But Sirius didn't move; his amusement fading as his hand shifted to brush Remus' sweat dampened hair from his eyes. Remus stayed quiet as Sirius' finger traced the line of a scar with his index finger from his temple to the corner of his mouth. He could see the affection, the love in the other man's grey eyes and a little smile played on his lips. Sirius' mouth curved up slightly at the corners as well as he pressed the pad of his thumb to Remus' bottom lip then kissed him lightly, sweetly, tenderly.

'I'll try, Moony. With Snape. I'll try, ok?'

Remus' smile grew and he nodded, knowing what it cost Sirius to try and get along with the man he despised so.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

A heartbeat of silence then Sirius spoke softly, his grey eyes holding Remus', full of sincerity.

'I'll still do anything for you, Remus.'

He pressed his lips to the werewolf's and Remus closed his eyes, just breathing in the simplicity, the honesty of the moment, opening his heavy eyelids when Sirius pulled away and gave him a smile full of promise.

'Anything. Always.'

Fin.

* * *

_First of a trio of Christmas fics. Help me lose my inner Scrooge and review? :-)_


End file.
